


A Rose the Color of Blood

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Elizabeth (Movies), The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend of Bloody Mary has been told many times, but what if things had gone differently for her. Would she have done the same decisions? How will history remember this queen? One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose the Color of Blood

_"No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
a revelation in the light of the day  
you can choose what stays and what fades away  
and I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
tell me what you want me to say  
you want a revelation, you want to get back  
but it's a conversation  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation, some kind of resolution…"  
 **~No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine**

_Mary was going to go down in history as Bloody Mary but not for the reasons you think. Before her father died, he made her promise to look after her brother. That night she had a vision of things to come. She didn't want to believe it until she saw Edward Seymour take hold of her brother and declare himself Protector. Then came his younger brothers who became envious and started plotted against him._

_Pretending to be newly converted she went to her brother and convinced him to name her Regent. Edward was enchanted by her smile, the soft words, and tender way she touched his face. He said she reminded him of the woman he called 'mother'. Mary won the affection of everyone, including her sister, though she never trusted her. And she was right not to trust he. The future Queen Regnant of England began plotting her demise at the same time that her brother lay dying. The easiest part was convincing him she was genuine, the hard part was convincing his allies. Once she did, she disposed of them._

_The last person remain standing was her sister and her husband. Philip. Poor Philip. He didn't know the harpy he married and she doubted he cared. He was after her crown after all, and like a dutiful wife she granted him the crown matrimonial and named him her co-ruler. He was styled King Philip I of England, but everyone knew she was the one calling the shots. And his regret for their union soon became evident when he began courting Elizabeth._

_"If I can't have England, I will have the bitch's sister." She heard him say to his partner in crime, and bastard friend, Ruy Gomez da Sailva._

_Sensing the end was near, she invited him to her chambers and gave him the time of his life. The following month she announced she was pregnant and everyon waved their hands, scoffing at her publicly._

_"She is an old maid. Her children will be like little piglets." One of them was none other than Elizabeth. The bastard styled herself Queen, and carried herself as such. Her residence was known as Hatfield Court, and everyone who hated her, flocked to her house, swearing their allegiance to their beloved Tudor rose._

_And just like that, the Queen took their Tudor rose away. Philip spoke in her favor, but she reminded him that any agitation could endanger the little one she was carrying._

_"I would rather you die then have a deformed creature in my arms." Philip shouted then apologized, but still blamed her for his outburst. Mary feigned sympathy and asked for forgiveness._

_The following month she released Elizabeth and just as she predicted, the little bastard started plotting again. Mary I let her. She had her right where she wanted her. Just three more months and this baby is born -she thought, looking down at her swollen stomach. Unlike her visions, this would be no tumor, no swollen infection. This child would be real and praise God, it was real! When her child was born, it was the happiest day of her life, then another one came and those who had mocked her, trembled. She had given birth to two perfect offspring. Both as different from night and day. It's a pity their father will never see them grow._

_Before Philip arrived to her chambers, an assassin struck him, the Prince of Eboli and Counte of Feria in the heart. The assassin had Elizabeth's seal. The once beloved Princess of Hearts, became the hated traitor. Hungry for justice, Spain and her people demanded her head. But Mary felt like being generous and said that it was better to have her under house arrest, under someone she trusted. And so she did._

* * *

_To this day, her sister remained under of her ladies' watchful eye. Bess eventually married, but she rarely saw her husband and when she did, she slept in different rooms. The thought of having a child raised by that snake of her sister repulsed her. She really believed that she could win. She was younger, beautiful and the commons loved her. Everything should have worked in her favor._

_What did I do wrong? Bess closed her eyes and let sleep take her. Her niece and nephew were probably in their mother's arms, enjoying another one of her stories when she was younger.They're lucky. Bess never got to enjoy her mother. She was always away and when she visited her with her father, she was very little. I don't think I have a picture of her. She had a ring but the portrait there was faded._

_Shadows and dust. Kat Ashley had told her before they took her away and executed her. That is what we all become. Shadows and dust. Bess was supposed to be the future of the Tudor Dynasty. She -more than Mary and Edward- had inherited the Tudor looks. She was pure English and she was a child of the Reformation._

_It should be me the people cheer and speak about. Not her. It was useless to think about what would have beens. Bess was a realist, and she had to start thinking about the future. If Mary I was never going to allow herself to be defeated then Bess was going to do what she did best: survive._

* * *

_People in Spain resented the English Queen. Spain had once been a sovereign nation. A proud country who had been divided into various kingdoms, but who had never forgotten its heritage. Now this half-breed took control and Anglicized their country._

_What right did she have? If the pope hadn't been captured by their German-Spanish King, Charles V of the Holy Roman Empire, her parents would have been legally divorced and she a bastard, barred from the line of succession._

_It seemed that the powers that be intended for the wicked to get stronger and the weaker to grow weaker. Nothing made sense anymore and soon people abandoned all hope._

* * *

_Mary watched her two children as they chased one another. They were perfect in every way, and had little of their father in them. Her son, was the king of two nations and was completely devoted to her and had her by his side to rule. And her daughter was a white rose. Pure, not a hint of malice in her._

_Every day people looked at her with apprehension and fear, she reminded herself that it was all worth it. This was a gift, and she wasn't going to waste it thinking about what-ifs or feeling empathy for others. Her children were her world and everything she was doing, she was doing it for them._

_Let them call me Bloody Mary, let them hate me. I don't care how I remembered, I will kill as many to keep my family safe._

_Her mother would be proud of what she'd become. Before her father cast her aside, she was his most trusted adviser. Some said she ruled him rather than the other way around. Now Mary was living her dream, cementing their legacy and the legacy of England for centuries to come._


End file.
